Aenar
The Aenar were a humanoid race native to the Northern Wastes of Andoria and a subspecies of the Andorians. Their population during the mid-22nd century consisted of only a few thousand. Physiology The Aenar were physiologically very similar to the Andorians. Like Andorians, they had two antennae, although those of the Aenar had small indentations in the funnel-shaped tips. They had no skin or hair pigmentation, resulting in a pale ice-blue/white appearance similar to Human albinos. The most distinctive trait of the Aenar were their highly evolved telepathic abilities. An Aenar was capable of reading minds and of psychically projecting itself to other humanoids. They used telepathy to communicate amongst themselves. Many, if not all, Aenar were completely blind yet had the ability to "see" via telepathy. , an Aenar/Andorian hybrid (2161)]] They were genetically compatible with Andorians; Aenar Jhamel and Andorian Shran had a child, Talla. Society ]] The Aenar of the 22nd century lived in an underground compound on Andoria shielded by a dampening field. They had no leader, but would appoint an authorized delegate known as a Speaker if a situation warranted it. The Aenar had a strict law against reading the minds of other people without prior consent. They had a strictly pacifist ideology and deplored violence. History The Aenar were considered a myth in Andorian society until 2104, when the Andorians rediscovered the Aenar living in the Northern Wastes of Andoria. Afterwards, the Aenar maintained diplomatic contact with the Andorian government, though they remained extremely secretive. Shran claimed he could count on one hand the number of Andorians who had seen one face-to-face. In 2154, the Aenar became involved in interstellar affairs when one individual, Gareb, was kidnapped by the Romulan Star Empire. Using telepresence, the Romulans used Gareb to remotely pilot an experimental drone ship. With the help of Gareb's sister Jhamel, was able to disrupt and destroy the drone ship. ( ) People * Gareb * Jhamel * Lissan * Talla (half Andorian) * List of unnamed Aenar Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Background information Thelin]] Though the appearance and existence of the Aenar was not revealed on-screen until the final scene of , the final draft script of immediately previous episode described them as "a new Andorian sub-species" whose "skin tone resembles that of an albino." The final draft script of "United" elaborated on this, establishing the Aenar as not only "albino Andorians" with "dead white skin" but also referring to them as having "milky eyes". The episode which focuses on the Aenar the most is the next episode, . In that episode's final draft script, the pronunciation of the group's name was phonetically notated "EE-nar". It was not specified that the Aenar became members of the Federation as the Andorians had done, although this seems likely given that they were native to the same moon as a founding member. In , Jean-Luc Picard explained that every member of the Federation (as of 2370) had "entered as a unified world." featured a character with similar skin coloration, Thelin. This was the result of an animation error. Apocrypha In the Star Trek: Myriad Universes story "The Chimes at Midnight", which explores the timeline from , Thelin is confirmed to have an Aenar parent. As depicted in the novel The Good That Men Do, the Aenar became extinct by the early 25th century. According to the Typhon Pact novel Paths of Disharmony, the Aenar were extinct by the late 23rd century. In Star Trek Online, the Aenar are available as paid-for Federation bridge officers, as well as randomly available Duty officers. cs:Aenar de:Aenar fr:Aenar it:Aenar ja:イーナー nl:Aenar Category:Species